Previously known is a palletless storing system of goods, among others from U.S. patent publication. 6129497, where palletless goods crates stacked, one on top of another, are retrieved from the warehouse rack and stacked on the rack. A collecting apparatus is moving on rails in the warehouse, which apparatus is adjusted to take and stack goods crates on different rack levels. On a rack there can be many stacks of crates side by side. The stack retrieved from the rack so that the lifting means of the stacking apparatus catches the bottom-edge of he lower crate in the stack, whereby the whole stack can be lifted on and removed together with the apparatus. The crates are on the rack so that the lifting means can be placed under their edges. This has been resolved so that the crates on the rack are on a smaller base than their bottom part.
With the apparatus it is possible to handle other than crates of a certain size, which are stacked one on top of another, a certain quantity at the most. Anyway, no bearing pallets are needed. Steering of the apparatus takes place from the control centre in the lifting carrier. In the system the content of crates is not identified.